


Staying Human

by TaylorCee591



Series: Humanity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Every damn thing hurts, M/M, everything goes to shit, here's your warning, like everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorCee591/pseuds/TaylorCee591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to have settled in to a routine in the bat cave. But then something happens that threatens to pull them all apart. Can they deal with it together or will they lose everything? That's the thing about a family of hunters, nothing is ever 'normal' for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Because I'm _teaching_ you, that's why." Dean smiled as Cas exhaled and took a step back from him. "What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe I want to lead?" Cas whined and then looked up to the ceiling when Dean started talking again.

"And you will, but you need to know the steps first." Dean laughed at how frustrated Cas was getting. "Babe..." He stepped forward and took Cas' face in his bringing it back to look at him, he could see the frustration and it was cute but Dean didn't want to antagonize him, he just wanted to teach him. Dean sighed and leaned up to kiss Cas on the forehead. "Okay." He shouted over his shoulder, "Bailey!"

"What are you doing?" Cas looked to Dean as he took a step backwards and they heard Bailey's footsteps down the hall.

"Teaching you to lead." Dean smiled as Bailey appeared and raised her eyebrows at them. "Come and dance with me, kid." Dean put his hand out and Bailey just looked at him. "What?"

"What's he going to do to me?" She pointed to Dean while looking at Cas and Dean sighed looking back to Cas himself.

Cas smiled. "I have no idea."

"No, come on." Dean gestured his hand to Bailey and she crossed the room, passing the big table to the other end of it where the pair stood. When she moved Dean turned to Cas. "Out the way, you whiney baby."

Cas opened his mouth in shock and a little smile as he stood back, letting Bailey passed.

"You watching?" Dean asked so Cas looked at him and smiled nodding and Dean paused a little, seeing the smirk on Cas' face as he looked over Dean, before Bailey looked between them and then punched Dean in the arm. "What?" He looked to her and then cleared his throat. "Right, yeah. Dancing. Cas, I meant watch our feet, watch what I do."

He took Bailey's waist with his right hand and hers in his left.

Dean spoke as they danced, "I go forwards, she goes backwards, three, four. Right, two, three, four. Back, two, three, four. Left, two, three, four. Repeat, two, three, four."

He looked up to Cas as they continued and Dean counted while Cas mouthed it. They slowed when they heard shouting in the distance and the three of them turned to see Sam following Hayley quickly out of the doorway.

"Well, that's hardly my fault Sam, is it?" Hayley spat over her shoulder.

"It is if you won't talk to me!" He followed her and Bailey took a step towards Dean to get out of the way as they stormed passed while Cas stepped back to do the same.

"Everything I say you don't want to hear, you can't have it both ways, Sam!" Hayley said.

She ran up the little stairs to the exit and Sam exhaled.

"I'd better..." Bailey trailed off.

"Yep." Dean let her go and Sam moved to let her passed and she followed Hayley out of the base.

The door slammed and then a few seconds later it opened and closed again. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and shuffled a little on his feet before thinking about punching the wall but not after reminding himself it was solid concrete.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean turned to Sam. He shook his head as he started storming back to his room. "Want to shoot something?"

Sam stopped and turned. "Yeah."

>><<

Sam was standing with his gun aimed at the poster. Dean was stood in the next lane. They never spoke for a few minutes while they let off rounds and stress.

Sam emptied the chamber of his gun and lowered it to reload as Dean emptied his. He looked to Dean. "Cas doesn't have to stay up stairs, you know?"

"I know." Dean released the clip. "He knows that too." He started loading the gun as Sam slowly loaded his. "But he also gets that sometimes it has to be just me and you." He smiled to Sam and aimed his gun. "He's the first one to offer to wait."

"Hayley too." Sam pushed the clip in and aimed the gun, he sighed and lowered it again. "She won't talk to me."

Dean kept firing as he spoke. "Something she's not saying?"

"Yeah." Sam raised the gun again. "Although I don't know what."

Cas was in the kitchen when he heard the door to the base open and close. He stood there as he heard voices - Hayley and Bailey arguing in hushed voices.

"I know, I know, but I can't tell him!" Hayley whispered.

"Well, you have to. There's no debate here, he needs to know and you know he does," Bailey said.

Cas felt this was wrong immediately, he walked out of the kitchen calling out for them. "Hayley, I'm in here!" They had stopped beside the big table, Hayley putting the car keys on the table as Bailey dumped carrier bags. They turned to look, half shocked, half confused. "I thought you should know that before you kept talking," Cas explained. "I'll just go." He walked towards the doorway.

"Wait, Cas." Hayley sighed as he turned. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He suddenly tried to think, had he done something wrong by announcing his presence? He hadn't meant to, he had meant to do the right thing.

"You could have stood and listened but you didn't," Hayley said so Bailey looked at her sister while she turned and got a little emotional.

"It was obvious from your conversation that you were going to discuss something that you have trusted Bailey with and you are worried about telling Sam. Whatever it is, if I knew I would only know by being deceitful and I wouldn't want to do that. And if I did know I would then have to keep it from Sam." He looked up the nodded a little. "And Dean." He looked back. "I couldn't do that either."

Suddenly Hayley burst into tears as Sam and Dean came back into the room.

Seeing her in tears Sam ran to her immediately. "Hayley? What's wrong, are you hurt?" She shook her head, still looking at Cas. "Cas, what's wrong with her?" Sam looked back to him and then to her. Bailey rolled her eyes and took the bags into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I don't know what I did wrong." Cas' eyes were wide with confusion and he turned to Dean. "I honestly don't."

She sniffed and tried to find air to talk. "You- you didn't do anything wrong." She grabbed Sam's hand. "I need to talk to you." She pulled him towards the doorway but stopped beside Cas and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She walked away and Sam followed her, looking at Cas confused.

They watched them go then turned to look at each other.

"What was all that about?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. "I told you, I have no idea."

Bailey appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. "They'll be a while, back to dancing?"

"You know what that was about?" Dean pointed to her when she shook her head and then zipped her mouth. "You do!"

"Sister privilege. Come on, dancing." Dean raised his eyebrows in prompt. "You know I'm not going to tell you."

Dean sighed and lowered his arm. "Dammit," he conceded and then gestured his arm. "Okay, get over here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise how short this one was until I was editing it, sorry!

_Cas had fallen asleep next to Dean in bed in the bunker so he knew he was dreaming when he was suddenly in a meadow_ _._

_The smell of grass and barbecues filled his nose while the sounds of laughter and distant traffic drifted passed his ears. It was all too pleasant for him to mind at all that it wasn't real. Dogs barked, the breeze lightly touched his skin, horns tooted and he smiled before he was grabbed at the waist from behind. He turned his head to the right to see Dean smiling at him and a little breathless._

_"Hey, babe." He leaned in for a kiss._

_"Hey, this is a surprise." Dean took a step to the side and let go of Cas as they turned to face each other._

_"Yeah, I just dropped Sam off and I thought I'd grab a few minutes with my favorite guy before work." Cas smiled and Dean leaned down as a dog approached him. He took the Frisbee from it's mouth and scratched it as it was now more interested in Dean that the toy. "And how is my favouite guy, then?"  Dean asked the dog. Cas let his mouth fall open as Dean carried on. He then stood up and threw the Frisbee. "Go on, Bones." The dog bounded away after it and Dean looked back to Cas who crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh, come on, I was kiddin'?"_

_He laughed as he tried to pull Cas' arms away from him and Cas tensed up trying to pull away and refusing to look at him. "No, that's fine." Cas turned away. Dean tried to hold onto him but Cas got away and made a break for it so Dean chased him. Bones ran back over and dropped the Frisbee to dance around them trying to join in while Cas whirled away from Dean and Dean just tackled him to the ground. "Get off me." Cas tried to look away, still feigning hurt as Dean shifted on top of him. Dean kissed his cheek and Cas pulled away so Dean kissed his neck. "Stop." Dean did it again. "That is_ not _fair."_

_Dean hummed in response since he knew he was going to win then Bones jumped up, pressing his paws into Dean's back and Dean groaned. "Bones, get lost." He picked up the Frisbee and lobbed it, the dog lingered and then chased after it. "Damn traitor."_

_"I'm his favorite guy." Cas huffed but he had stopped squirming under Dean._

_"Oh really?" Dean raised himself up to look at Cas._

_"Yes." Cas nodded, a smile betraying his cheek._

_"Well, he can get in line." Dean kissed Cas and then grunted in frustration, he pulled back to look at Cas then around at the people in the park. "It's a good thing we're out in public because right now-" He looked back at Cas and bit his lip._

_"Yes, I can feel that." Cas laughed at Dean's embarrassed chuckle. "And you need to go to work." Dean looked as Cas showed him his watch and he scrambled to his feet. "Hey!" Cas put his hand out and Dean pulled him to his feet. "Thank you."_

_"See you later?" Dean kissed Cas and then looked at him before doing it again. Cas laughed into the kiss when Dean tried to slyly adjust himself. He walked away. "Don't laugh at me." He smirked. Cas turned as Bones appeared and he took the Frisbee then got a fright when a weight rushed into his back. He felt the lips against his ear and he immediately smiled wider. "Say it."_

_Cas turned his head a little. "I love you." Dean smiled and kissed Cas' ear before saying it back. When Bones dropped the Frisbee in front of Cas and ran to Dean Cas bent down to pick it up and he heard a frustrated grunt so he turned to look as he straightened back up. "What?" He watched Dean walk away talking to himself and shaking his head. Cas shouted on Bones and smiled to himself._

Then something shifted against Cas and he woke up, in bed with a weight against his back and light snoring filling the air. He didn't open his eyes at first he just put his right hand and arm over Dean's that was draped across him. Then he felt it. It was pressed into the bottom of his back and Cas opened one eye. It instantly sent shivers down his front. He couldn't help but push against him and it did nothing but make the need more urgent. Dean's snoring stopped and he paused still rolling his hips just a little unable to stop himself.

"That's a hell of a way to wake a guy up," Dean muttered in a heavy croak that made Cas close his eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Cas turned his face into the pillow.

Dean moved his right hand up to Cas' hip, letting Cas' slip to the bed, and bucked gently towards him. "Don't be." Cas let out a moan as Dean reached around and rubbed Cas making him buck back a little harder. He put his hand back to hold onto Dean's bum, encouraging him. "Babe, you're killing me," Dean stuttered into Cas' right ear as he pushed against Dean, trying not to hurt him.

Cas reached and tugged Dean's boxers down at the front, stopped rocking, and stroked Dean against his back making the hunter moan unexpectedly. Dean pulled at Cas' underwear at the back and flicked his hand around the front to unhook it from there too.

"Like this?" Dean mumbled as he kissed Cas' neck and Cas breathlessly nodded.

Dean nudged down the bed and Cas positioned him then brought that hand up to press against the headboard as Dean took over. He wet his hand before taking over and buckled slowly and gradually into Cas.

"Is it... too awkward?" Cas spoke through a moan.

"No, just," Dean exhaled, "just lean back babe, or forward, your shout." Cas leaned backwards, Dean holding himself up with his left hand but hooked it around Cas neck onto his body. "Bend your- these." He tapped Cas' leg and he brought them up slightly. "That's it." Cas was flat against Dean's chest, Dean kissed the right side Cas' neck and he brought his right hand up to rub in Dean's hair.

Dean ended up heavy-breathing into Cas' neck instead of kissing and then he reached down to Cas and stroked his bare cock. Cas moaned not sure what way to go, he bucked forward into Dean's hand and then, when Dean stroked up he rolled harder down on Dean, even using his left hand as leverage against the headboard of the bed while Dean's thrust into him.

"Dean-" Cas moved harder and faster, letting his head fall further back onto Dean and Dean moved to talk in his ear.

"Fuck Cas, like that." Dean picked up his speed. "Don't stop."

Cas slightly shook his head and pushed into Dean harder. It was becoming too much now, Cas' hand in Dean's hair fell to Dean's shoulder, and he held on just as he had done the first time they had ever met. "Dean, Dean, I-" He breathed heavy and screwed up his brow, it was almost painful it was so intense. "I can't-"

Dean whispered in his ear, breathless and deep but confident, "You can. Just let it-" He moaned. "Let it happen." Cas nodded, biting his lip as he kept moaning through it, "I got you, okay?" Cas nodded again. "Cas-" Dean moaned. "Damn, Cas-"

Dean moaned his name and Cas let go of a breath he was holding which turned into a moan and he felt it hit his stomach as he rocked into it. "De-" Cas' rocking got slower as he rode it out and finished coming all over Dean's hand and the sheets as well as himself. "Dean-" Dean mumbled a reply and Cas realised he was right behind him. He called Cas' name into his neck and then slowly stopped. "Wow," Cas admitted.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled and kissed the back of Cas' neck before they realised they were stuck together with sweat.

Dean wiped his hand on Cas' hip. Cas turned his head and gestured in question.

"It's your stuff," Dean said.

Cas looked at his hip in disgust. "Still."

"What was your dream about? Must have been good."

Cas turned a little to look at him. "Just you."

"Really?" Cas nodded and they kissed. "Well, I vote for that to be my alarm every day." Cas laughed as Dean ran his hand up Cas' buttock and twitched out before they both moaned in disgust. "I hate that bit."

Dean tucked himself into his boxers and Cas turned to look at him. "Hey!" Dean opened his left eye. "Go."

Dean closed his eye and groaned before hauling himself out of bed and trying to find something to clean up with. "The first thing we're doing today is buying a big stack of towels." He found a dirty one lying in the corner from Cas' bath the night before and chucked it over to him.

"But we already have plenty of towels?" Cas looked down as he wiped it all up, starting with his hip.

"No, a pile, just for in here." Dean huffed and threw himself back on the bed while Cas smiled. "This big." Cas turned to look at Dean, whose eyes were closed again, holding his arms far apart. He let them fall to the bed and sniffed. "Did you see?"

Cas laughed. "Yes, I saw."

He nodded and turned towards Cas in the bed. "Big, big pile."


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean and Cas emerged from the bedroom they went for a shower and when they eventually got clean - you know how it is - they muttered between themselves as they headed to the kitchen. When they got to the main room they stopped to look at Hayley and Bailey sitting there at the table, just sitting and not saying anything.

"Hey, everything alright?" It was then that they heard banging coming from the kitchen. Bailey shook her head a little when Hayley didn't even look up. "Sam in the kitchen?" Dean pointed and Bailey nodded.

Cas pulled out a chair across the table. "Do you have any cigarettes left, Bailey?"

Dean got to the doorway and watched Sam attacking his smoothie maker. "Something wrong?"

Sam sighed and looked up, not at Dean. "No, there's nothing wrong. Nothing I can't fix." He leaned back down and Dean's eyebrows raised.

"Okay, just asking." He went to cross the room to the fridge to get the coffee on when Sam stood up and turned around, brushing his hair back off of his face.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't." Dean turned to look as Sam rambled on angrily. "What, you think that I can't fix my own smoothie maker? That I need you to solve my problems? That I can't cope with life on my own?" Dean turned back to the fridge to pick up the milk as Sam seemed to be talk to the ceiling. "That I've been screwing up my life ever since I was born and I always blamed it on Dad or demons or angels or Lucifer?"

Dean glanced to the side as he found a cup to use. "I don't know the right answer so I'm going to just..." He half nodded and half shook his head before Sam grunted and turned back to his smoothie maker.

In the main room Hayley had moved to one of the bookcases, not to read anything, just to stand there staring at the floor.

"Are you okay, Hayley?" Cas asked wondering why she had moved over there to stand and do the same thing she was doing sitting across from him.

She slowly moved her head a little towards him. "Okay?" Her eyes moved to him. "Am I okay?" Cas looked to Bailey who just smiled wearily telling him he was on his own. "No, I'm not okay." Her eyes filled up and she tried to control it. "I'm really not."

Cas stood and walked over to her but only got as far as the other side of the table before Bailey took his cigarette from him, he paused but then kept walking to her and hugged her as she began to cry.

Cas looked at his cigarette as Bailey held it as she had taken it, she wasn't smoking it, she was smoking her own while she was reading a book.

Dean and Sam turned a little when they heard Hayley crying and Sam sighed before turning back to the smoothie maker. Dean blinked in surprise as the coffee pot finished and he pointed to the doorway. "Aren't you going to-"

"She's fine." Sam cut him off and then managed to get a small electric shock.

"Alright," Dean walked forward as Sam shook his hand, dropped the screwdriver to the floor and swore at the wall, the ceiling, his hand, the smoothie maker and everywhere else, "turn it off first, genius." Dean turned the switch off and looked to Sam.

Hayley appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay, baby?" She looked to Sam and then Dean.

Sam grunted at the ceiling. "I'm fine!"

She jumped. "I was only asking."

"Well don't!" he shouted, she became emotional again and Bailey appeared in the doorway glaring at Sam, Cas behind her, ready to berate him. "What?" He looked to them all. "What are you all looking at?"

"Listen Sam," Dean started and Sam turned to look, angrily, "I don't know what's going on but this isn't like you." Dean's face showed the confusion he felt seeing his brother talk to his girlfriend like that and that she was so upset but she stood there and took it. "You would never talk to her like that and she would never take it either." He pointed. "Look at her Sam, tell me that it doesn't cut you that you did that?" He pointed again, Sam's face relaxing a little. " _I said look!_ "

Sam turned and saw only the back of Hayley's head as she was buried in Bailey's shoulder and Cas looking at her face, which he could see was filled with concern.

He walked towards her and then looked back to Dean before lowering his face to look at the floor. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and pushed passed walking away down the corridors. Bailey held Hayley and Cas looked around him, he thought he understood. Dean sighed and walked towards them. "I'll talk to him, will you be alright?" Hayley nodded and Bailey smiled at Dean reassuringly.

Cas put his hand out to Dean as he went to walk passed him. "Uh..."

"What, babe?" Dean stopped looking at him.

"Can I try? I think I understand." Dean's face screwed up and Cas caught Hayley's eye as she lifted her head to look at him, her crying paused. He looked back to Dean. "Please?"

Dean looked to Hayley and then back to Cas. "Sure." He kissed him. "Don't take shit from him." Cas nodded. "I can still kick his ass." Cas smiled a little at that as he walked down the corridor.

Sam wasn't in his room, Cas heard the water running in the bathroom and Cas decided Dean wouldn't give them enough time for him to wait so he knocked the door. No answer. "Sam?" Nothing. "Sam, you know as well as I do that Dean will come looking in about ten minutes so you may as well let me say what I have to say before he does." There was nothing. "I will leave you." He turned to walk and the door unlocked.

Sam poked his wet head and hair out. "I'm trying to shower, I'm not Dean, we can't share." He looked to the side.

Cas laughed a little. "That is not what I was going to suggest."

Sam sighed. "Fine, but I'm still going to shower. Give me a few seconds." Cas nodded and Sam shut the door. Cas waited ten seconds before opening the door and closing it behind him. "What do you want, Cas?"

The room was slowly filling up with steam and Cas stared at the door as he heard the water running behind him. "I know what is troubling you."

Sam scoffed. "You've no idea."

"You know, when Dean and I started dating I had no idea what was going on, it was not planned, it just happened. We talked about what we wanted and we gave it a shot, neither of us knew if it would work and we could only imagine the trials ahead of us but we wanted to try."

"You mean after you disappeared a couple of times and almost got us all killed?"

Cas laughed and looked down, Sam turned to look and smiled a little before carrying on washing. "Yes, admittedly we didn't have everything straight from the get go, we got our wires crossed and said things we didn't mean. Everything went wrong from the beginning, it was a mess actually." Cas shook his head wondering how they ever got to where they were and knowing the answer instantly.

"Cas, can you tell me a little bit," Cas turned his head as he looked up, "nothing dirty or inappropriate but just like a little about you two?"

"Well, I do not know what to say." Cas panicked, what if he said too much or not enough?

"Dean said you kissed him?"

"Did he? Well, that is not  _strictly_  true." Cas laughed. "He almost kissed me first and then he became anxious that he was pushing me into it so I guess we kissed each other." He shrugged. "I do not know exactly when or how it had built up for us but I know that it came to a head when we went to a bar and picked up a couple of women."

Cas heard Sam clamber out of the shower and he grabbed a towel from the rail. "Did you have a one-night stand?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it was that night that I suppose told the both of us what we really wanted. But I guess it was more of a shock to Dean than me because he freaked out." Cas' face fell a little. "We have talked about it since and I understand now but it hurt at the time."

"And that's why you took off?" Cas nodded. "When did you two decide you were going to jump in, to go from freaking out and running in opposite directions to really trying it, despite everything?"

Cas thought about it and smiled as Sam stood to the side of him, covered and rubbing a towel into his hair, Cas turned to look at him thinking back. Sam smiled back looking at him. "We decided that twice, actually." Sam screwed up his brow. "Remember when we were in the store after I came back with coffee?" Sam nodded. "Dean told me that if I was going to leave he wanted me to do it then."

"What do you mean?" Sam switched the towel to his other hand and rubbed his neck and hair again.

"He wanted something more than what we had already shared." Sam put his hand up. "I am not going to tell you." Cas shook his head, smiling. "He wanted more and he told me that if I was not going to give him that, if I was going to leave again then he would rather I got in my car and did it right then."

"He couldn't handle having the possibility of something real dangled in front of him then taken away?" Cas nodded. "What did you say?"

"I took the basket from him and said we should hurry then I walked away to find you. It was implied I was not going anywhere."

Sam laughed and Cas opened the door for him. They walked along the hall to Sam's room and stopped in the door way. "What about the second time?"

Cas leaned on the doorway. "The second time I had heard you guys talking that night," Sam inhaled as if to apologize and Cas put his hand out, "I know, I know." Sam smiled. "But I panicked thinking about the possibility of putting you two in danger so I brushed him off and tried to pull back but, you know Dean, he was having none of it." Sam laughed and Cas turned around leaning back against the doorway while Sam found underwear. "He cornered me and told me if I wanted something casual that was fine."

"Really?" Sam sounded like it was becoming too much information.

"Yes, but he didn't mean it, it was his way of trying to get me to talk to him, to snap out of it and tell him what was wrong and..." Cas looked to the side thinking about it, "I think he was trying to tell me he didn't want casual either."

"How do you know that?"

Cas thought back to the way Dean had looked at Cas in the shower and the way he had touched him, there was something almost disgusted in it. But also, telling Cas that he'd rather that then nothing.

"I guess you had to be there," he muttered, a little upset that Dean had ever touched him like that.

"I'm glad I wasn't." Sam pulled his pants on.

Cas laughed. "Yes, so am I. Anyway I told him what was wrong and that no, I didn't want casual and he told me that he was..." Cas sighed. "He was scared," Sam walked to the doorway pulling his t-shirt over his head and Cas turned to look at Sam again, "we both were. But it was okay because we knew we wanted it and we would be scared and we would screw up but we would keep on trying because," he shrugged, "it would be worth it and we couldn't  _not_  try." Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't you think it will be worth it?"

Sam looked to him. "There are a million reasons not to do this."

"But there only needs to be one to do it anyway." Cas titled his head a little. "And you know it is there or you would not be acting like this."

Sam inhaled and nodded, getting a little emotional.

"Sam?" They heard Dean's voice. "Cas?"

"Quick, punch me," Cas whispered and Sam laughed.

"Don't tell him," Sam asked.

Cas shook his head in promise. "It is not my place." They shared a little moment.

Dean appeared looking at them both and, seeing them both fine, he relaxed. "You're not fighting." They looked to each other shaking their heads while Dean looked at Sam more. "And you've changed, hair..." Dean trailed off. "Did you shower?"

Sam nodded. "Well done, Sherlock." He patted Cas on the shoulder as he walked passed. "Thanks, man."

Dean looked to Cas. "What's going on? Did you see him change?" Dean looked after him.

Cas laughed. "Yes, I was in the shower with him." He walked away down the hall after Sam.

Dean paused and then pointed as he followed. "That's not funny." He caught up to Cas and pulled him around, he paused and spoke low and genuinely worried, "Is, uh, is he okay?"

Cas nodded and smiled. "He will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise these chapters are short but on ff they seem longer


End file.
